In the related art, a detection device which detects an intensity of an electric current or a portion through which an electric current flows in a semiconductor device in order to inspect a semiconductor device is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a non-destructive analysis device which detects magnetism induced by an electric current generated from a semiconductor device using a magnetic detector (superconducting quantum interference device: SQUID). In the non-destructive analysis device, the semiconductor device is irradiated with a modulation beam of which the intensity is modulated by a modulation signal synchronized with a reference signal. In addition, a phase difference image is obtained on the basis of a detection signal which is output from the magnetic detector and the reference signal. In addition, Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of obtaining an electric current density in a plane direction from a magnetic flux density which is detected by a magnetic detector such as a SQUID. Non Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of obtaining the electric current density from a magnetic field by formulating a relation between an electric current and the magnetic field using the Biot-Savart law.